Two Demensions and One Book
by KakashiKun5665
Summary: Roxy finds a japanese book in her attic and finds out that there's a way to get into the Naruto world. She goes there and finds adventures and romance, ShikaXOC KibaXOC NaruXOC and some more undecided pairings.T for minor swearing and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hi, this is my first fanfic! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated, flames will be ignored (if ya don't like it don't read it), and praise will be loved! I have 6 and half chapters already handwritten, so if you want more I'll type the rest up. But, only after at least 3 reviews. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Two Dimensions and One Book, Chapter1: The Book **

"Hey, Mom!" I yelled, picking up something while going through our attic of junk. "What? Did you find something?" My Mom remarked sarcastically. We'd been looking through the attic for hours and still hadn't found anything useful or valuable. "Yes, actually, I think I have!" I replied in triumph. I held up a dusty old book with weird signs. "Hmmmm...I don't recall getting that book..." My Mom replied looking completely baffled. "Seems to me that it's Japanese..." I murmured while studying the cover. " I think these're called kanji!" I exclaimed recalling seeing my friend write her name in a similar way. " And your point is...?" My Mom questioned, looking at me like she's completely lost. "My friend can lend me her dictionary that translates kanji's, or she can translate it for me." I explained. I ran down the stairs to call her. I was eager to find out what it said, and I also wanted to get out of the hot 'n humid attic. I got the phone and dialed her number. She immediately picked up after 2 rings.

"_Hello?_"

"Hi, Ann! It's me, Roxy!"

"_Oh! Hi, what's up?_"

"I found this book with Japanese kanji's. Care to take a look?"

"_Sure, I'll be right over!_"

Five Minutes Later!

"DING DONG"

"I'll get it!" I yelled, skidding down the hall and hopping down the stairs. "Hi, Ann!" I sang. "Hello!" she replied. I lead her down the hall to my room. "So, where's the book?" she looked around curiously. " Here it is!" I replied pointing to my bed. "Wow..." she whispered in awe. There sat the book, now cleaned off. It now was brown leather with gold kanji's and an amethyst in the middle of the cover. "How long will it take you to translate it?" I inquired. I was getting more intrigued and excited by the minute. "Well..." she paused, taking out her kanji dictionary."The title says 'The Naruto World' on it!" she replied in shock. "Normally, this would take me two weeks..." she trailed off."But..." I urged. "But, this'll take me a week!" she happily exclaimed, winking at me. "Really?" I asked in delight. "Yup!" she grinned. "SWEET!" I yelled, pumping a fist in the air. "I'd better call my mom to tell her to pick me up, so I can start working on this book." she concluded. I handed her the phone that I had left in my room from earlier. "Great, so then I'll see ya in a week?" I asked, grinning. "Yup! And my mom is on her way here, right now!" she informed me. A couple a minutes passed. "BEEP BEEP!" honked a car. "I guess she's here!" I announced. Ann left and I couldn't wait to see her again.

All I've got to say is hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please R&R!

-KakashiKun5665


	2. Chapter2: Preparations

A.N.Thanks to Pudapoo,snowkitty11,and Erisuu for reveiwing and PMing me. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Same thing as last time 3 reviews (or PM's) and I'll update. -

**Two Demensions and One Book, Chapter2:Preparations**

'_It's been a week and Ann still hasn't called or came._' I pondered. "DING DONG" rang the doorbell. My sister got to the door before me. There was a man there with a package. He gave it to my sister and left. "Roxy, it's for you." she told me as she came up the steps. She gave it to me and I realized it was from Ann. I opened it and there was the book and a stack of typed on paper that were in English. I knew those were the translations and I ran to my room. I sat down on my bed and started to read.

5 Hours Later

"Wow!" I exclaimed. I had just finished the book and, as the cover suggested, it was about the Naruto World. It showed a diagram that you had to draw to get there. You could stay for however long you wanted and to get back all you had to do is clap your hands together and say, "I want to go home." To go to the Naruto World you have to say "Ninjas, ninjas everywhere! How I wish I could be there!" Then you clap your hands and jump onto the now glowing diagram. "Hmmm... I better learn some jutsus and other ninja stuff before I go." I murmured to myself. "Roxy! Lunch!" yelled my Mom. "Okay, be there in a sec!" I bellowed, annoyed by the sudden loud noise. I ran down the hall, hoping I could quickly devour my lunch.

After Lunch!

I ran down the hall into my room and turned on the computer. I searched for all the hand signs and a few basic jutsus. Then I printed what I found and stacked them into a pile. "What else do I need... oh yeah! Kunai and shuriken!" I found some patterns for making kunai and shuriken. "Let's get to work!" I yelled clapping my hands together.

A few hours later

"Let's see..." I murmured, "5 kunai and 12 shuriken." I counted. "Now all I have to do is learn how to accurately throw these, learn the hand signs, and learn the jutsus." I summarized. I learned the hand signs in about half an hour. The jutsus were another story. "Grrrr! Why's it so hard to memorize these!" I shouted in frustration. "Hmmm... this'll take awhile." I muttered, looking at the jutsus and weapons.

2 days later

Alright, I know how to throw my weapons, and I've memorized all the hand signs and jutsus." I looked over my items and new clothes. I grinned as I yelled, "I think I'm ready!"

You know what to do! Press the lilac button that says 'review'!

-KakashiKun5665


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. GOMEN NESAII!! You all must a thought I was dead… But, things in life got a little complicated. So, anyways on to the story!

**Two Dimensions and One Book,Chapter3: 3,2,1! Here I Come!**

"Hey Mom!" I yelled. "Yes?" she answered, opening my door. "Oh, sorry!" I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. I shook my head. "Anyways,"I continued. "If this book is right, I should be gone for a week!" I declared, pointing at the book. "Yeah, sure... If you say so. "She replied. My mom didn't look convinced. "Fine! Be that way!" I huffed. I was obviously annoyed at how naive she was being. '_I'll show her!_' I thought. I drew the diagram, got into my new clothes, and slung my backpack of stuff over my shoulder. "Ninjas, ninjas everywhere!" I began, "How I wish I could be there!" I clapped my hands and jumped onto the glowing diagram. My mom watched in awe as I waved and dissolved into nothingness. It went black. Then all of a sudden I hit the ground. I saw the gates to Konoha in the distance. '_Better think of a new identity._' I thought of some names but couldn't decide. '**How 'bout Yuki Utake?**' asked a boys voice in my mind. '_Who're you?_' I asked in my mind. I was surprised when I had gotten an answer. **'I am doggish, your demon!**' It said. '_Wait a minute! Didn't I make you up?'_ I asked Doggish. I had drawn a make-believe demon, who was friends, with my friend, Kathleen's demon named Rabbish. '**Yes, but in here I'm real!**' he shouted in glee. Then an image of Doggish popped into my mind. '_Cool!_' I shouted. '**So, what do you think of the name?**' he questioned, looking eager for my answer. '_I love it!_' I replied. '_Have an idea for my reason for coming to Konoha?_' '**Oh, that's easy! Just say you've trained alone to become a ninja from some books you found!**' he relied, looking satisfied. '_Thanks! I'll talk more with you later._' And with that he left. I walked up to the gate. "Halt! Who're you?" questioned the guard. "I am Yuki Utake." I replied grinning. "And what is your business in Konoha?" asked another guard. "I wish to become a ninja." I replied. "And, if you're wondering how I could be a ninja, when I haven't been trained," I continued, sensing that he was going to ask that. "I'll have you know that I've trained alone, based on some books I found." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. They both looked at me like I was crazy. "Aren't ya gonna take me to the Hokage?" I inquired, smirking. That seemed to snap them out of it. "Yes! Yes, of course!" replied the first one. "This way!" said the second guard, beckoning me to follow him. I sighed. "I know where the Hokage building is," I began, pointing to a big red building with the fire kanji on it. "And I know how to use the ninjutsu to get there." I continued. "O-Kay then, let's go." He replied, looking shocked. And off we poofed. We got to the Hokage building and we went in. He led me up a staircase and down some halls, until we made it to a red door. A sign on the door said: 'Tsunade The Fifth Hokage". Shizune answered the door when the guard knocked. "Yes?" she asked the guard. "I have a young girl who wants to become a ninja." He replied. "Hey! I'm twelve and I have a name! It's Yuki Utake!" I yelled, pissed at the guard for not using my name and calling me a young girl. Shizune looked at me a second, looking confused, and then said, "Ah yes! Right this way...Uh, Yuki, right?" she half replied half asked. "Sure!" I replied smiling. We walked through the door and Tsunade sat at her desk. She was about to take a swig from a sake bottle, when Shizune yelled, "There is a girl here, named Yuki Utake, who wants to become a ninja!" "Okay, Yuki, I'll have to ask you a few questions first." Said Tsunade looking at me slightly bemused. "Tell me everything about you." She commanded. "Can Shizune leave first?' I asked. They looked at me surprised and shocked. '_Oh, crap!_' I thought. "Fine…' She replied warily. "But-"Shizune started. "No buts! Leave now!" Tsunade ordered. "Alright, I'll tell you everything. Even if you don't believe me." I began. "I come from another dimension, where this world is a cartoon. I've trained my butt off and hope to become a ninja. I'm staying here for a week, but I will come back. I'm 12 and my real first name is Roxy. But here I would like to be called Yuki Utake. Also, I don't want anybody else to know my real name or where I come from." I finished and took a deep breath. "You're serious?" she asked, while looking me directly in the eyes. "Absolutely! You can even have the Anbu Black Ops. check my memory." I answered not even flinching. "Oh, and I know a ton about Akatsuki." I told her. "I believe you and WHAT?!" she yelled. "I said-"I began. "I KNOW what you said." She growled through gritted teeth. "Like I said, your world is a cartoon in our world." I stated, smirking. "Alright, for now get yourself acquainted to the village. Tomorrow come back here so I can test you." She stated. "Oh, yeah! I just remembered something!" I yelled in realization. "What?" she asked curiously. "I have a demon in me." I replied casually. "You have a demon in you!" She yelled. "Yup!" I answered, grinning. She sighed, "Guess I'll have to think about that when I chose who you verse." I smirked and replied, "No worries! I don't even know how to use it…yet." I grinned at the thought of using Doggish. "Oh really," she answered. "Good." "So, where am I staying?" I asked. "How 'bout…." She thought for a second. "Oh, I know, Sasuke Uchiha!" she declared. I groaned. I hate Sasuke! '_He's still here!_' I thought. "What? You don't like Sasuke?" she asked. "I'm not too fond of him…" I grumbled. "How about Naruto, then?" she inquired. "Sure!" I chirped, pleased by the fact that I didn't have to stay with Sasuke. "Alright, I'll have Shizune go get him." She announced happily. "SHIZUNE!" She shouted. Shizune came running in and replied, "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" "Could you get Naruto for me?" Tsunade asked. "Oh and Tsunade?"I said. "What?" she inquired. "One of the gennin is going to leave." I answered. "Who is going to leave?" she asked. "If I tell you, then you can't stop them." I stated. "Fine, Then don't tell me." She concluded, obviously annoyed by my terms. "Why does Grandma Tsunade need me?" yelled a voice. I sweat dropped and Tsunade got an annoyed mark on her forehead. "_Naruto._" We both thought in unison.

A.N. Merry Christmas everyone! Please R&R!!!!


End file.
